Episode 7237 (16th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ross tells Finn he's prepared to better himself for Debbie. Emma trashes Dr Bailey's office. Marlon returns home to Laurel saying Chas gave him the afternoon off. He admits he's been avoiding her and wants to cook her dinner. Pete's concerned when Debbie starts crying as he kisses her. She blames the stress of the wedding and looking after Moses. Bob confides in Jimmy over his arrest for fraud as Jimmy confides in him about the cost of replacing the contents of the hijacked van and the fine from immigration. Ross tries to prove he can be responsible to Debbie by collecting Moses from Chas. Emma is taken aback when James agrees with Jermaine that she is "intense". Ross takes Moses round to Debbie in an effort to prove himself but is spooked when Pete comes to the door with her. He covers that Chas asked him to drop Moses round. Laurel and Marlon share an awkward dinner together as Marlon continues to avoid her despite his efforts. Bob makes it clear to Brenda that he intends to stand by her, no matter how much she might hate him. She's left wondering how Carly managed to escape the police however when Bob mentions that she's gone. Laurel tries to sort her marriage out with Marlon but he admits he can't forgive her for sleeping with someone else. James tells Emma that he knows she was responsible for scuppering his plans to move and for his break-up with Chas but believes she thought she was doing it for the right reasons. Emma begins to realise that she is intense. Finn's suspicious when Pete tells him Debbie's starting to feel stressed over planning the wedding. Debbie tells Moira that she's decided to stay with Pete. Emma returns to the doctors surgery and tidies up Dr Bailey's office. Debbie meets with Ross in secret and explains that Moira has found out about their affair and forced her to choose. She's shocked when Ross tells her that Finn has also figured it out but tells Ross that she's realised Pete isn't enough and she chooses him. Laurel and Marlon's conversation is interrupted as Doug telephones and informs Laurel that her mother has died. Debbie tells Ross that she plans to break up with Pete tomorrow but they need to wait for the dust to settle before they reveal that they're seeing each other. She gets Ross to promise her that there will be no more dodgy jobs or 'surprises'. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *James Barton - Bill Ward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and Debbie Dingle and Pete Barton's bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown doctors' surgery - Reception and room Memorable dialogue Laurel Dingle: "Where's April?" Marlon Dingle: "Paddy's having her for tea. Not literally." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes